The Girl of Glue
by Evide
Summary: She said she hadn’t seen the elder twin either, and by this time, Kouji was starting to grow paranoid. No one was there to calm him. IzumiKouji -Friendship- oneshot. She prided herself on being the 'glue' of the group.


Yes, it's been a while, and _yes_ I'm trying to work on other things. I thought I'd just post something while I had the inspiration; give a little update.

Now, about the story - very quick one-shot, focusing on_ friendship_. The inspiration came from reading 'First Light' by Higuchimon, but is in no way associated with that plot. Plus, I felt this "pairing" needed a little ground to it. So, enjoy.

_Disclaimer: D is for Digimon, I is for I don't own it, and now all the other letters of "disclaimer" are __unnecessary__._

_Izumi: The Girl of Glue_

Izumi Orimoto wasn't the kind of girl to boast or brag, but she had to say that she prided herself on being the so-called 'glue' of her close bunch of friends, once known as the Legendary Warriors. Yes, true as it was that their tight-knight gang had an unbendable friendship, it was well known that Izumi was a trusted confidant, adviser, and sister to each and every one of them in a certain way. Being the 'glue' wasn't exactly the correct title, as she didn't have to go around and make sure the group was sticking close together, because they always did - it was a given. More like, each individual of their team could trust in Izumi in a way they couldn't trust any of the others.

That is, except for the warrior of light; Kouji Minamoto.

To Tomoki Himi, Izumi was a helpful, loving elder sister that listened to his problems, tutored him in school, taught him cooking, and advised him about love as he grew up. Sure, Takuya-niisan was a great mentor in _sports_and a fine role model, but Izumi had that extra pinch of comfort (and _smart_pointers) that Tomoki couldn't always find in the fire leader. Junpei was good at showing him magic tricks, and was often a very reasonable listener, but his tips on how to pick up girls weren't always the best.

For said warrior of thunder, Izumi was a lot of different things. Everyone knew that the girl was his first love interest, but only Izumi knew that Junpei had other things to say to her rather than pick-up lines. There were times where the elder boy showed an inner wisdom, and the blond was most proud of those moments above all the others between them. It showed her that Junpei was really a very smart guy, and was starting to open up to her and communicate with her differently than how one interacts with a crush.

To Kouichi Kimura, Izumi was a very close friend and most trusted confidant. The girl was always happy when the elder twin would come to her for advice. Often, he opened up and talked to her when he wasn't feeling confidant. Even though he had a great brother who always said he'd be there for him, Kouichi sometimes found his sibling's attitude a little unfeeling, and so when he wanted someone to lend a sympathetic ear, Izumi was his first choice. Typically he went straight to Kouji afterwards, and Izumi would feel privileged that the quiet warrior of darkness would go to her initially, willing to speak his heart.

Then there was Takuya. The hothead did get into a lot of arguments with her (as well as everyone else), but when it came to advice on his homework, or on his horrid cooking, the warrior of wind was the one he went to. Yeah, Takuya talked to Kouji about whatever, but sometimes (usually) they ended up fighting; and though Kouichi was very book-smart, it was hard for the meek black-haired boy to actually teach, especially someone as jittery and unfocused as the brunette. Only Izumi had the skill enough to make Takuya center in on his homework and actually learn things, instead of letting him play video games and then joining in, as Junpei often opted to do.

But to Kouji, Izumi wasn't really any of these things. He achieved good grades, and his brother helped him on whatever he didn't understand, as well as taught him, along with their mother, proper cooking skills. The wolf-boy was too old to need any type of older-sister figure, and often found the listening ears of his twin more inviting than the idea of spilling his guts out to a girl - even if it was Izumi. Plus, he had no interest in love or girlfriends, so he didn't need that sort of advice. No, Kouji and Izumi were little more than friends - even if that friendship was deeply founded by life-altering events.

That is, until the day that Kouichi went missing.

It started with a call - Tomoko was looking for Kouichi, surprised to discover that her son was not with his brother. And then, being the over-protective person that he was, Kouji went on a scout. He called Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki; his twin wasn't with any of them. Nor did his friends know where he could have gone. They did not attend the same school - they hadn't seen him. Finally, after his heart was palpitating a mile a minute, he called Izumi.

She said she hadn't seen the elder twin either, and by this time, Kouji was starting to unhinge. He was growing worried beyond belief - no one at his side to calm him, to listen to his worries and frustrations, to sympathize with. No Kouichi there next to him, to reassure him that he was alright, that they were together and wouldn't be separated ever again.

But Izumi was there. She talked and negotiated, argued and consoled, finally convincing the fraught younger twin into a more rational way of thinking. Izumi even offered to help the boy look, which he gratefully accepted, and then they split up. Kouji felt a weight lift off his chest.

Soon enough, when the warrior of light thought to investigate a hunch, he found his brother out-cold at his second favorite park (the first being Shibuya - where the gang usually met), suffering from one of his usual migraine attacks. Izumi helped the younger twin carry his charge home, and succeeding a soundless sleep, Kouichi was back to normal.

After that day, Kouji found himself a new person to talk to. Mostly, he liked to chat with Izumi about Kouichi, which was something he used to only do with their mother, and later, they found other common interests.

Kouji was opening up a little more. Izumi felt proud that she was the one he was willing to open up to, even if, for now, it was only about Kouichi.

_Owari_

I've been doing too much Lit. lately and felt like I needed a writing outlet.

So, this pairing, I think, is a stretch from cannon. In my opinion, I really don't like Kouji/Izumi - even as friends, their relationship is a little unstable. An author could make excuses for any other Izumi-shipping with ground from the series. The lone girl has had a one-on-one conversation with everyone (excluding Tomoki), and it seems, to me, to be very significant (for the character, and the plot). I thought I'd highlight that in this fic - that Izumi's role as the only female frontier character is not solely for the purpose of romance.

No beta. Also, as a little note, I almost, _almost_ added '_even if, for now, it was only about Kouichi... and figure skating'_or some other wacky interest (that would most likely embarrass Kouji) but it seemed to take away from the impact of the ending and the sudden "point" I was 'trying' to make (not really). It would have been very comical (I laughed every time I read it myself) but a little too whimsical... and there I go with Lit words again.

Hope you enjoyed! I certainly am happy with how it turned out. Word Count: 1,335


End file.
